


The Yoke of It

by VerdantMoth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth
Summary: "The thing is Gwaine, I really and truly do not know how I do it!" Percy says as he drops two perfectly fried eggs onto a plate.





	The Yoke of It

 

"The thing is Gwaine, I really and truly do not know how I do it!" Percy says as he drops two perfectly fried eggs onto a plate.

Gwaine just scowls at him, dejectedly breaking the yolks. "C'mon dove. There must be some trick to it?"

Percival just shrugs and settles in his own seat. "I don't know what to say, Nugget. Eggs were cheap and easy. And I ate so many growing up, I just kind of... instinct I guess."

Gwaine drags dark toast through the golden liquid. "Is it butter? Do you use oil? Spray the pan?"

Percival rolls his eyes and shrugs, shoving toast in his own mouth. Gwaine continues to pester him through breakfast until they are putting dishes in the sink and Percival has had enough.

He picks Gwaine up and settles him on the counter, fitting himself in between the smaller male's legs.

"Listen, Nugget, I can't tell you how I do it. I just do. But if its this important to you, we will practice. Okay?"

Gwaine grumbles against his lips until Percival pinches his hips. "Oh alright, fine. Fine!"

Percy grins. "Good, now maybe you'll make those stuffed lobster tails for the picnic, yeah?"

Gwaine eyes him suspiciously. "You don't even like lobster. Perc."

Percy gives him a sly smile. "No. But I do love watching Merlin and Arthur try to figure out your recipe."

Gwaine laughs and smacks Percival's chest. "Terrible!"

  
  



End file.
